


Fuck

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Fuck

  “Fuck.”

  That was the word that had been repeated god knows how many times over the past ten minutes alone. It started as a breath on your lips, then a gasp, then a moan, and now a scream.

  “Fuck!” You cried out, your back arching as your fingers hit that one spot inside you. “Oh, fuck! Vascar!”

  Vascar sat right next to you, his golden eyes fixed on you as his hand frantically stroked his hard cock. “You gonna come?” He asked, his voice just a growl. “ you gonna come for me, doll? ”

  You nodded, a whimper escaping your lips as you shifted your hips. “I’m so close.” And you were - you could feel the knot in your belly coiling tighter and tighter. It felt so  _good._

Vascar snarled, trying to scoot closer to you. His free hand cradled the back of your neck, holding you steady so he could crash his lips against yours, his fangs scraping against your bottom lip. You moaned, trying to push back into the kiss as much as you could. Your legs twitched. You were right on the edge, and judging by the sounds your vampup was making, by how fast his hand was moving around his length, he wasn’t too far behind you.

  “Come,” Vascar growled against your lips. “Come for me, doll.”

  The knot in your stomach came undone minutes later. You screamed his name, lifting your hips to meet your fingers over and over as you worked yourself through your orgasm. Vascar pulled away, just enough to watch your face. He came moments later with a groan of your name, his cock shooting ropes of come over his hand and stomach.

  For a few minutes, the two of you just sat there, catching your breaths. You were the first to recover, whimpering a little as you pulled your fingers out. You watched Vascar, his eyes closed as he panted. Where he opened his eyes and looked at you, you grinned. You lifted his come-covered hand to your lips and started licking his release off of his fingers.

  “Fuck, doll,” He swore.

  You didn’t get to finish cleaning his hand before he pounced.


End file.
